Mitsuki
|Zdjęcie=Mitsuki.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ミツキ |Rōmaji=Mitsuki |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Ryūichi Kijima |Gatunek=Sztuczny Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=25 Lipca |Status=Żyje |Wzrost część 3=149 cm |Ranga część 3=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, Medyczny Ninja, Sensor |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, |Kekkei Genkai=Kekkei Genkai Klanu Jūgo, |Przynależność=Otogakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi, Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Konohamaru |Rodzice=Orochimaru, |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=701 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=4 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Boruto OVA 1 |Powieść=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest sztucznym człowiekiem, który zamieszkuje Konohagakure oraz członkiem Drużyny Konohamaru. Przeszłość Urodził się jako syn jednego z trójki legendarnych sanninów - Orochimaru. Po przybyciu do Konohy został przyjęty do Akademii Ninja, po której ukończeniu stał się geninem. Przeszłość Mitsukiego jest owiana tajemnicą do tego stopnia, że nawet członkowie jego drużyny nie wiedzieli kim tak naprawdę są jego rodzice. Wygląd thumb|left|Pełny wygląd Mitsukiego. Mitsuki ma potargane biało-niebieskie włosy, cienkie brwi, złoty odcień oczu oraz bladą cerę, która odziedziczył po ojcu. Jego strój to luźne kimono obwiązane pasem, granatowe spodnie oraz standardowe sandały Shinobi. Oprócz tego można zauważyć, że nosiczarne rękawiczki bez palców. Swój ochraniacz, symbolizujący przynależność do Konohy zakłada na czoło. Osobowość Posiada bardzo spokojny charakter oraz bardzo ostry dowcip. Jest on także bardzo spostrzegawczy dzięki czemu potrafi ocenić sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Nie można mu także odmówić oczytania. Umiejętności Mitsuki jest bardzo zwinny dzięki czemu jest on w stanie utrzymać równowagę nawet na linie używanej do wieszania ubrań. Oprócz tego potrafi on wydłużać swoje kończyny przy pomocy czakry. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Ninjutsu Senjutsu Nowa Era Naruto Gaiden Mitsukiego poznajemy w momencie, w którym wraz z resztą klasy dowiaduje się o tym, że w przyszłym tygodniu odbędą się egzaminy na zakończenie nauki w akademii. Jest on z tego bardzo zadowolony i podczas rozmowy z Boruto mówi mu, że ten dzień wreszcie nadszedł. Syn Siódmego Hokage uważa natomiast, że egzaminy to tylko formalność. Nieco później Mitsuki podczas wizyty w restauracji wpada na Saradę oraz Chōchō. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nimi stwierdza, że kwestionowanie własnej tożsamości jest cechą wspólną dla dziewczyn w ich wieku. Mitsuki domyślił się także z jakiego klanu pochodzi Chōchō nie tylko patrząc na jej herb ale bazując na jej wyglądzie. Następnie Mitsuki dołącza do Boruto, który dostał od swojej matki zadanie polegające na dostarczeniu obiadu Siódmemu Hokage zanim ten wyruszy w podróż. Niestety przybywają oni zbyt późno. Na szczęście pojawiają się Sarada oraz Chōchō, które decydują się opuścić wioskę aby dogonić ojca Boruto i przekazać mu obiad. Syn Hinaty twierdzi, że to bez sensu jednakże Mitsuki widząc jak bardzo Saradzie zależy na dostarczeniu obiadu postanowił z nią chwilę porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Zauważył, że objawy córki Sakury dotyczące kwestionowania własnej tożsamości są coraz poważniejsze i stwierdził, że potrzebuje ona specjalistycznej pomocy. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Mitsuki jest przypisany do drużyny Konohamaru wraz z Boruto i Saradą. Bierze udział w egzaminie na Chūnina z kolegami z drużyny, choć wymaga to zbesztania przez Saradę i spotkania Sasuke by Boruto zgodził się wziąć udział z nimi. Na egzaminie przewyższają umiejętnościami. Podczas ataku Momoshikiego i Kinshikiego, Mitsuki pomaga ewakuować ludzi i widzi jak Sarada prawie zostaje zmiażdżona przez gruz ale zostaje uratowana przez ojca. Na koniec Boruto pyta Mitsukiego o jego pochodzenie, na które odpowiada, że jest synem Orochimaru. To szokuje Saradę, która pyta czy Orochimaru jest jego matką czy ojcem, a Boruto pyta kim jest Orochimaru. Mitsuki odpowiada, że to nie ma znaczenia, co powoduje u Boruto i Sarady zamieszanie. Ciekawostki * Według jego profilu postaci z Boruto: ** Jego hobby to czytanie databooków i gry karciane. ** Jego ulubioną potrawą jest jajecznica. ** Jego najmniej ulubioną potrawą jest mięso ze zwierząt posiadających łuski. ** Jego atrybuty to: 165 w inteligencji, 150 w negocjacji, 140 w zręczności, 130 w sile, 123 w percepcji i nieznany w w czakrze. ** Otrzymał również ocenę umiejętności w tych obszarach: *** Szpiegostwo: ★★★★☆ *** Jujutsu: ★★★☆☆ *** Medyczne ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ ** W powieściach szerzej omówiono tę koncepcję i dodają następujące oceny umiejętności: *** Surwiwal: ★★★★☆ *** Wykonywanie uników: ★★★☆☆ *** Maniery: ★★☆☆☆ Cytaty * (Do Chōchō i Sarady) "Powszechnie nazywa się to syndromem bohaterki tragicznej. Stan ten dotyka młode dziewczyny w pewnym wieku, które nie są świadome tego kim są i próbują odnaleźć sens swojego prawdziwego istnienia."